Recently, with increased use of large screen liquid crystal displays (LCDs), there is an increased demand for improved performance. Research has focused on increasing color filter productivity, since the color filter is the most important factor in realizing colors among the many parts of a liquid crystal display. In addition, in order to increase color purity of a large screen liquid crystal display, a color filter can be fabricated using a photosensitive resin composition having an increased concentration of a colorant. Accordingly, there is a need for a photosensitive resin composition with lowered development speed to increase productivity and yield in the manufacturing process and having excellent sensitivity despite little exposure to light.
A photosensitive resin composition can be used to fabricate a color filter through methods such as dyeing, electrophoretic deposition (EPD), printing, pigment dispersion, and the like, in which three or more colors are coated on a transparent substrate. Recently, the pigment dispersion has been more actively adopted.
A color filter manufactured using a pigment dispersion method, however, can have limitations with respect to luminance and contrast ratio that originates from pigment particle size.